1. Field of the Invention
This inventin relates to a novel trifluoromethyl-2-(thio)pyridone compound which is useful as an intermediate for medicines, agricultural chemicals, dyes, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
5-Trifluoromethyl-2-pyridone or 3-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridone compounds having a chemical structure analogous to the trifluoromethyl-2-pyridinone or pyridinthione compounds of this invention have been known by, for example, British Pat. No. 1,421,619 or Chemical and Pharmaceutical Bulletin, 17 (3), pp 510-514 (1969). However, the compounds of this invention are not easy to prepare on an industrial scale.